


The 100 Separated In Space and Underground

by Fandomtrash4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash4/pseuds/Fandomtrash4
Summary: Based on the hit CW show, The 100.Bellamy must learn how to lead without Clarke. She had given her life to save her friends. To save him. He has not given up hope that she is still alive down there. That she lived because of the nightblood running through her veins.Clarke has waited what seems like forever. She has been alone far too long. She waits for Bellamy. She waits a very long time, and she just wants to know the truth. She doesn't know of they made it or not. She doesn't know if it worked, but she hopes.





	1. Chapter One - Clarke

_Ten minutes before Praimfaya_

I need him to know. How do I tell him? Now isn't the time for thoughts and feelings like these. I have to save them. I have to save my friends. I know that it is extremely likely I will not survive this. My window to make it back in time has already passed. But I can still save them. All this will be worth it if I can just save them, save  _him_. But he'll never know. He'll never know that everything I did, everything, it was all for him. To save him. To protect him. To keep him alive because he is the one who deserves that the most.

"Raven." I pause before I say his name. "Bellamy, if you can hear me, don't wait." I say. I put the radio back in the back and start climbing to the satellite dishes at the top. I'm about halfway up when I hear it. A loud bang. The rocket! The rocket carrying the rest of my friends is now hurtling towards the ring. I  _have_ to get the power on. I speed up, trying to get there before they reach the ring. All of a sudden, my foot slips, and I'm daggling by my arms.

I finally manage to regain my footing, but all I can think about is my friends. I start climbing again. At last, I reach the top. I plug the device into Sat Star One. The dish isn't aligned, so the power won't send. I climb up a bit more to where the satellites sit and try to push the one I need into position. I keep adjusting the satellite until it's properly aligned. I try to do this as fast as I can because I can't stop thinking about my friends up there, possibly dying from lack of oxygen because I can't get those stupid doors open! The device beeps. 

The dish! It's aligned! The signal for power! I did it! But  _Praimfaya_ is too close, and the device shorts out before the signal could finish sending. I throw the device in anger. I scream from all the pent up frustration at not being good enough, fast enough, smart enough to do what had to be done. Now my friends are going to die because I couldn't save them! I was supposed to give them a chance at life! I was supposed to save them! But I have failed them worse than I have failed myself. I might yet live while they die from oxygen deprivation.

I wasn't able to save Finn, or Lexa, and now I failed to save him. I knew this would happen! This always happens! I knew the outcome, but I let myself get attached. I told myself that this time would be different, that we would make a life together, that we'd get to spend the next five years together, leading in space. But now, neither of us will make it.

I had been climbing down while these thoughts ran wild through my brain. The thoughts didn't leave me as I sprinted back to the place where I was supposed to meet my friends. In my haste, I trip and fall, breaking a sizable chunk of glass off my helmet. I had, holding my hand over the whole, trying to lessen the exposure.

Finally, I make it back. My face is covered in blisters, just like in my mom's vision. The one from ALIE. I cough blood all over the table in leaning against. Then, too weak to stand, I collapse and journey into the deep black nothing that is sleep.


	2. Chapter Two - Bellamy

I walk back down towards the ship after that conversation with Echo.

"Clarke?" I ask. Raven shakes her head. I can tell she is just as worried about her as I am.

"We'll wait as long as we can." Raven tells me before she walks away to finish getting things ready.

I look down at my watch. Ten seconds left and Clarke isn't back yet. I keep watching the door, waiting for her to walk in. We have to leave. Praimfaya is about to wipe out everyone on the planet who isn't in a bunker or in space, where we are going. She should be here. All this is because of her. She always does what she has to make sure we survived. She makes sure the rest of us deserve to make it when it isn't her job. She shouldn't have to do this, shouldn't have to think that way.

I keep waiting for her to show up, keep thinking she'll show up at the last second. Fighting every instinct in my body screaming at me, trying to get me to go after her, I manage to stay where I stand. I don't leave the blast doors, watching the stairs for any sign of Clarke. The lights flicker. Raven speaks up.

"Bellamy-"

"I know, Raven." I say, meeting her eyes as my voice cracks. I can tell this is killing her too.

"The radiation is already affecting the avionics. It's now or never." I know she's right, but I keep waiting. Raven starts walking back to the ship. I stay, still watching the stairs. _Can I really do this? Can I leave_ her _behind to die?_ I can't wait, and if we don't go now, she'll have die for nothing. That's what keeps me walking, climbing into the ship. I close the hatch when Harper speaks up.

"She isn't coming?" I answer with a shake of my head, unable to speak.

"Can't we giver her another minute?" Emori questions.

"We're out of time." I tell them. "This is what Clarke would want us to do. If we wait, we die."

Raven fastens her helmet and sits in the captain's seat while I sit next to her.

"Wait, how do we know if she got the power on then?" Murphy wonders.

Raven flips some switches while she answers. "We'll know when we get there. Opening launch door."

Raven hits the switch that shuts the blast doors.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asks, glancing at me. My heart screams at me, wanting me to give her more time, but for once, I resist it.

"It's the only choice." I say.

"Initiating countdown." Raven says, hitting the final switches and then computer takes over.

"Go for launch in T-minus ten seconds. Nine. Eight." Murphy takes Emori's hand. "Seven." She looks excited. "Six." Echo closes her eyes, scared. "Five" Tears threaten to fall as I look to the cockpit window, hoping beyond hope that Clarke will appear in it. "Four." She doesn't. "Three. Two. One. Main engine ignition." The deafening violence of the lift off consumes us. I close eyes, some might say like in a prayer, perhaps that's exactly what I'm doing: praying. I say the words I never thought that I would have to say to her ever again. I say, "May we meet again."


	3. Chapter Three - Bellamy

We hurtle back towards space, back to where most of us on this ship began. It feels wrong, being without her. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She saved us, and we, I, couldn't save her. Not this time. After today, never again. Raven speaks up.

"Almost there. Booster separation in three. Two. One." We are all pushed and pulled, being shoved by the air resistance. 

"Separation complete," the computer says.

Raven laughs and says, "Welcome to zero-g boys and girls." Murphy starts getting out of his seat. "No! Remember, oxygen is limited. No floating. You're heart rate will rise and you'll use too much air. Doesn't matter if the lights aren't on. Computer, engage navigation system, preset coordinates. Get me to the dang door and I'll do the rest."

The computer answers immediately. "Preset coordinates engaged."

"We should be getting our first look at the ring. Right about now." Raven says.

"The ring is dark." Monty chimes in.

Then Murphy decides to open his mouth. "She didn't get it done."

"She will." I say, having complete faith in her ability to save us. She hasn't let us down before, and she won't let us down now. It's just who she is. She'll always save her friends, even at the cost of her own life. "Ready for a space walk, Raven?"

"You know I am," she replies, watching me. "But if Clarke doesn't get the power on-" I silence her with a look. "Suiting up."

Raven gets out of her seat and starts floating. Emori looks excited. Raven flips over and pulls herself into the hole where her suit is kept. I glance around, worry covering every inch of my face as I try to figure out how we are going to survive with out her, how _I_ am going to survive without her. How am I supposed to lead these people?

Raven slowly makes her way to the ring, a tether connecting her to the space ship. I watch from the window anxiously. Raven hits the door with a grunt. As she goes to open the door, she mumbles to herself. "Here goes nothing." She grunts again. "Dang it!" Then we hear her suit.

"Oxygen at 18 percent." Raven turns around. My eyes follow her, filled with hope. Until she shakes her head. Raven turns back around, talking to Clarke even though we're so far away.

"Come on, Clarke. You can do this." 

Murphy looks the device on the wrist of his suit. "Fifteen percent. That's ten minutes of air left."

Then Emori looks at hers. "Seventeen percent."

"Now that's good. At least I don't have to watch you die." Murphy replies.

"I left her behind." I say, completely tuning out everything else. "I left her behind, and we all die anyway." I realise that I could have stayed and died with her instead of dying up here. Now she'll die alone.  Monty speaks up, bringing back the hope that I thought I'd lost. 

"Bellamy, look."

"She did it." Raven whispers. She pulls a lever, and the door opens. Raven gets closer to the opening, grunting. Then Raven's spacesuit speaks up again. 

"Oxygen level critical."

"Oh, God." Raven makes her way back towards the ship, towards us. Then we board the ring. Murphy and Emori half carry half drag Raven to an air vent.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Murphy says.

"There's an access panel down at the end of the hallway." Raven says, a little out of breath. She's using too much oxygen, but there is nothing we can really do except get this machine plugged in and working.

Then her suit says, "Oxygen level critical." Raven starts gasping. Murphy decides to state the obvious.

"She's out of oxygen. What do we do?"

"We share." Emori answers him.

"Put her down near the vents." Monty tells Murphy and Emori. "It's where the air will arrive first."

"Monty, do you know where this goes?" I ask him.

"I'll have to talk you through it," he says. We walk to the panel while Emori and Murphy stay with Raven. When we get there, I immediately start taking the panel off in order to reach the part we need. 

"Bellamy, hurry up. Harper's running out of air." Monty says, worried about his girlfriend. _At least he's got her_ , I think. _If things go south, he can still say goodbye._ But I can't think like that. I have to make sure it doesn't come to that. I will make sure that Monty and Harper can have a life here, even if I left the best part of my life on the ground. Then Echo pushes me out of the way and rips the panel off.

"Move," she tells me. I'm too shocked to do anything but obey.

"Get the tubes." Monty instructs. Harper slowly falls to the floor. "Harper."

"I got her. I got her." Echo says. I unhook the tube I need and plug it into the machine. Monty keeps calling Harper's name. Then Monty takes his oxygen and shares it with her. For a moment, a feel a pang of jealousy. Then I push it aside and focus on the task at hand.

"What next?" I ask Monty.

"Okay, we need to connect the ark power to the generator conduits. Look for a red and black wire."

"Ok, got it." I tell him. "Come on." I fiddle with the wires, trying to connect them and power the ark. Meanwhile, everyone is still running out of air. "Hey, Monty. Monty! Monty, no." I take off his helmet. "Hey, hey, it's connected. What do I do?"

"The breaker," he whispers, "flip it." I reach in and flip the switch. Nothing happens, and everyone is still suffocating, gasping for air when there is none left. I am the only one with my helmet still on, but I do not have the energy to remove it. I can barely even keep my eyes open. So I don't. I let them close. 

The next thing I know, my helmet is in Echo's hands and I'm breathing again. Air has never felt this good, not even after that time Murphy tried to hang me. Everyone is breathing, gulping down air like a dehydrated person would down water.

A little while later, after the suits were taken off, I find a window that looks down to Earth. It had been my home for so long, and I had been off the ark, that it feels weird to be back. And it's weird to not be near _her_. I can't say her name, or even think it. It just hurts too much. I find a bottle of alcohol. The label calls it "The Baton," and it was supposed to be opened on Earth, but it seems as though someone has decided to drink some anyway. Raven walks up to stand beside me.

"She saved us again," she says. She knows that I know who she means. I glance at her, but quickly look away, back to Earth, to the last place I saw _her_. "Think we can do this without her?" 

"If we don't, she died in vain, and I'm not gonna let that happen." Raven looks down slightly, and I turn to look at her. "You with me?" I ask her. She looks me full on.

"Always," she says. I can't help but believe her. Raven would do a lot of things, but she would never lie, not to her friends, not when it counts. I give a small nod, showing her I understand not only the words she said, but also the ones she implied.

We just stand there for a while, looking at the Earth. I can't help but think what she would do if she was here with me. I look down at the place that had been our home, the place where we had finally lived, the place where she died.

I make a vow, a promise to her and to myself. I will not disappoint her. I do not care if she isn't around to see it, I will be the man that she knew I could be, the man I want to be for her, and the leader she always thought I was.

I am Bellamy Blake, the new leader of the Sky People. And no one on the ark will have a problem with that.


	4. Chapter Four - Raven

It's been a month since we made it to the ring. One month since we lost Clarke. She was a leader, and she was my best friend. I keep thinking that maybe she made it, that maybe she's still alive down there. I almost never leave the radio just in case she's alive down there, just in case she tries to radio us.

Bellamy's a mess, but that's not really news. We all know he's broken, though he still tries to hide it. It's hard for him to function without her, because she was the head, and he was the heart. One cannot function without the other. I'd say it's a miracle he's alive, but it's not. He's still trying to make her proud.

He's trying to be the person she saw when she looked at him, the person he wanted to be for her. All of a sudden, the radio goes nuts. It turns on and gives a bunch of static. Then a voice comes on.

 _"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_ I know that voice.

"Clarke?"

_"Raven?"_

"Oh my God, Clarke. You're alive! You're actually alive!"

 _"Last time I checked, yeah."_ Clarke says. _"I'm glad to know you made it up there all right. I didn't know if the signal sent in time or if you guys died. How are you?"_

I know she's itching to ask about Bellamy, but she doesn't, not yet.

"Good. I'm good. It's weird being back up here after all this time. How about you? What's it like down there?"

 _"It feels weird down here. I keep expecting someone to walk out of the woods or something. How is he?"_ She knows I know who she means. She means Bellamy.

"He's, he's doing okay, I guess. He's in charge up here. Everyone listens to him, even Murphy-"

 _"How did that happen?"_ Clarke interrupts.

"I think it's because Murphy pities him. Bellamy lost you while Murphy still has Emori. In a way, Murphy understands him. Hard to believe this, I know. Sometimes I have trouble believing it myself. Hey, why don't I go get Bellamy?" I stop talking before I reveal too much. Before I can even get up, I hear his voice.

"Raven? Raven where the heck are you? Echo's-" Bellamy stops in his tracks when he sees me holding the radio out towards him. His eyes are so full of hope that it pains me. He can't seem to ask the question that I see in his eyes.

 _"Bellamy? Are you there?"_ Clarke wonders. Bellamy almost collapses from relief that she's alive. He manages to stay standing enough so that he can walk to the other chair before he falls down.

"Clarke?" Bellamy chokes down a sob. "Is it really you? You're alive?"

_"Yeah, it's me. I'm alive. I managed to make it back before Praimfaya hit. The nightblood saved me."_

I can tell they want to be alone, so I leave them, but right before the door closes, I hear the static again. I hesitate before walking back in. The static stops soon as I enter the room, and Clarke's voice comes back on.

_"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

"Clarke. Clarke, it's me, Bellamy."

 _"Raven?"_ I'm not sure why she says my name, but Bellamy hands me the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here. You all right?"

 _"Last time I checked, yeah."_ Clarke answers. _"I'm glad to know you made it up there all right. I didn't know if the signal sent in time or if you guys died. How are you?"_

"Clarke, you know we made it up here. I was just talking to you." Now I'm suspicious. This doesn't sound like Clarke.

"Clarke-?" Bellamy starts.

 _"How did that happen?"_ Clarke once again interrupts. It's then that I know for sure. She's not really talking to us. Just like Monty did with Mount Weather, Clarke put this on a repeat. She doesn't know that we hear her.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry." I say.

"No! No. She has to hear me. She has to know that she didn't stay behind for nothing! I need her to hear me!"

"Bellamy," is all I can say before he breaks down. I walk to him and give him my most comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I wanted her to be there too."

Once Bellamy puts himself back together, he asks the question I knew he would. "How long until we can get her on the radio. Or, better yet, how long until we can go back down there?"

"The radio is a tricky question. We have to have someone by the radio trying to make contact at all times. But going back down to earth? Bellamy, it won't be safe for us for another five years. The radio is our best choice. I'm sorry."

 


	5. Chapter Five - Bellamy

She's alive. She didn't die down there. I know that now. But she doesn't know that we made it. She has no idea that we survived. She doesn't know that she saved us. I have to tell her, but I can't. I haven't left the radio since we first heard her last week. 

Raven comes to check on me from time to time. Monty tries to get me to take a walk. I don't. Even Murphy tries to help out, saying the people on this space station need me, but they don't need me. They need Clarke. 

She was always the better leader. All I could do was act like her. Now I can't even do that. I never knew how much I needed her until she was gone. I thought she was dead, but she is very much alive, and very much alone down there. I need to get back to her. I need to know she's okay. I try to radio to her. I'm not sure how many times I've done it, or how many times I do it in an hour, but I know that I can't stop. I can't give up. I keep going through all the possible channels to broadcast on when something stops me. Static, and then this happens.

_"Bellamy, if you can hear me, and you're alive, it's been 37 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this everyday. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, of not forgetting who I am, who I was. The bunker's fine. Octavia is doing great, she's a great leader. We radio you everyday, just trying to see if you're alive, and if you can hear us. I still have hope, and so does she."_

"Clarke? Clarke, it's me! It's Bellamy! Can you hear me?" I am more hopeful than I've been in a long time. Now I know that my little sister is okay. I know that Clarke and Octavia are alive, and that's all that matters. 

_"Bellamy, if you are there, there is something I never got to tell you, something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. Bellamy, I-"_

_"Clarke? What are you doing? Are you talking to O? Can I speak to her?"_ A little girl says, interrupting Clarke.

 _"No, Madi. It's not O. I'm trying to contact her brother, Bellamy. He's in space, way up there."_ Clarke answers.

 _"How did he get up there?"_ Madi wonders.

_"In a spaceship with a genius and five more of our friends."_

"You should be here, too." I say into the radio, sad and dejected. She can't hear me. The radio is only one way. I'll have to get Raven and Monty to fix it. I open the door and peek my head out. "Raven! Monty!" I shout. I hear their footsteps immediately.

"Bellamy? Is everything alright? What happened?" Raven wonders.

"It's Clarke." I say. "She's on the radio. It's not a recording this time, it's live." Before Raven can grab the radio, I stop her. She looks at me, perplexed. "Raven, there's something you and Monty have to do before we can talk to Clarke."

"We? You mean you haven't talked to her?" Monty questions.

"Believe me. I've tried, but there's a problem with the radio. We can hear Clarke, but she can't hear us. I need you both to fix it." 


	6. Chapter Six - Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arrive for the friends in space, and some people finally get to know the others are alive.

It's been a long time since I heard his voice. It has been a long time since I've seen him. It's been a long time since I've said his name aloud. But I think about him all the time. He never leaves my mind. Madi doesn't understand, but she wants to. I can't speak about what happened. Octavia knows this, as do the rest of my people in the bunker.

I thought that we were gonna spend five years together in space, leading, but instead, I got stuck down here on my own for a while. I don't even know if he's still alive, but I still have hope. I still radio every day, hoping that one day, he'll answer, and I never move his radio. I keep it pointing at the sky where they should be. I don't know what I would do if he didn't make it, if he wasn't alive. But I can't think about that now because someone has to take care of Madi, and I'm the only one left. At least, I'm the only one left on the ground. 

The radio starts crackling, and a familiar voice comes through. " _Clarke?"_ It was not the radio I was hoping to hear from, but the one Madi and I use to contact the bunker.

"Octavia, hey. What's up?" I reply.

" _It's Bellamy. Something's wrong, I know it._ " The younger girl sounds terrified in a way she has never been before.

"How could you know, Octavia? He's in space, and we haven't had contact since  _Praimfaya_ hit. I'm sure he's fine." Even though I have absolute faith that Bellamy and the others are alive, the seed of doubt has been planted in my mind. Now, I'm imagining the worst.  _The signal didn't send in time. They died of oxygen starvation. They died because of me. Echo revolted and killed them all. They died, and it was my fault._ Then Octavia speaks again, jarring me out of my waking nightmares. 

" _That's not true, not anymore, at least. We've spoken with Raven, They're alive up there. They made it, thanks to you. But there's something wrong with Bellamy. He didn't come to the radio. Raven had said he never left the radio ever since he heard your voice, but when I radioed, nobody heard me for a good ten minutes. If Bellamy never leaves the radio, then where was he, Clarke? Where would he go?"_

"I don't know, Octavia. I honestly have no idea." Suddenly, I'm next to the radio I reserve for my friends in space. "Hello? Is anyone there? Can anybody hear me?" I try to contact them, even though every time I tried, they never said a word back to me. I've always assumed they could never hear me, but now I know better. They hear me all right. And the best part is that my friends are alive, that Bellamy's alive.

 _"Clarke?_ " The voice is incredulous, surprised to hear from me. It's so familiar, and it's been such a long time since I've heard it that it takes me a little too long to respond. " _Clarke? Is that you? Are you there._ "

"Yeah," I answer. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Oh my god, I can't believe this! I was starting to think I wouldn't hear from you guys until you came down in a few more years."

" _You better believe it, because it took us a long time to fix this damn thing to be able to talk to anyone, let alone the people in the bunker, and now you. Bellamy's not gonna believe this. He didn't think we actually got it working, but here we are. And there's something I gotta tell you. I thought you should hear it from me, because he's probably not going to be able to tell you._ " 

"Raven? What is it? What's wrong?"

" _There was a problem with the oxygen last year. We lost a lot of our supply and most of the plants died with it. We only have a few options we can choose from to survive. We can grow more plants, decreasing our oxygen supply. We can stop growing, decreasing our food supply, and ration.Those were the only two options we've been able to come up with. Neither will keep us alive long enough for the ground to be safe for us._ "

"I thought the oxygen was self-producing, that it was never going to run out?!?"

" _It's not meant to run out, but the machine broke when we lost our oxygen and plants. It doesn't produce any oxygen at all now. Monty and I have no idea how to fix it. We've been trying, but it's a hard job and no one knows exactly how this thing works. I'm sorry, Clarke, but unless some miracle happens, we're never going to make it to the ground._ "

"There has to be a way! It can't end like this!" After a long pause, I ask, "Does Octavia know that she's never going to see her brother again?"

" _No, she doesn't. And you can't tell her. She needs her strength, now more than ever. If she breaks while leading Wonkru in the bunker, they will kill her, and a new leader will rise. You know what the Grounders are like, more than anybody else. You know what they're capable of. You are one of the few left who don't underestimate them. She_ can't  _know._ " Raven commands.

"She'll find out eventually, Raven. And it'll be worse for me, and you, if you're still alive, when she does. If you guys do die up there, I'll be the one everyone blames. They'll talk about how I'm  _Wanheda_ , and that I'll always be the Commander of Death. They'll say that I saved everyone, but I didn't save you. You know what they'll do when that happens, Raven. You know how everyone will turn on me, like they turned on us when we were making that truce with Lexa, and they thought you tried to poison her, except it'll be me they're after this time."

" _I'm sorry, but there's no_ possible  _way that you could save us. Even you can't save everyone, Clarke. They'll see that eventually. But you still can't tell her. Bellamy just walked in. I'll put him on._ " She tries changing the subject.

"Raven, wait-"

" _Hey, Bellamy! There's someone here you might want to talk to!"_ Raven yells at him. 

" _Who could there possibly be that I want to talk to right now?"_

" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe some blonde with blue eyes all alone on the ground?_ _"_ The next thing I hear are his pounding footsteps as he runs to the radio.  _"I thought so,"_ Raven says smugly. I can even see her smile. Then I hear  _him_.

 _"Clarke-?"_ Bellamy starts, but Monty interrupts.

_"Clarke's on the radio? It worked? Awesome! Moonshine for everyone!"_

"Bellamy," is the only word that comes out of my mouth before Madi comes running out of the trees.

"Who's on the radio?" Madi wonders, seeing it in my hands. "Is it Bellamy? Did you finally get through?"

"Yeah, Madi. I did." I smile, thinking of Bellamy and wondering what he thinks of this.

"Can I talk to him?" 

"Sure, why not?"

"Hello, Bellamy. I'm Madi. I heard all the stories about everyone. Octavia's my favorite, after Clarke of course."

 _"Hi, Madi."_ Then the radio fills with static. We lost the signal. Again. I have no idea when we'll be able to speak to him again, and I didn't get to tell him what I've always wonted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Octavia and Clarke finally got to speak with the friends they sent into space, and Bellamy finally got to speak with Clarke, even though all they said to each other were their names. And it looks like there will be no reunion with the kids in space. Will they find a solution? Or will they die in space, where most of them were born? And OMG!!!!! What was Clarke going to tell Bellamy? Was she finally going to admit her feelings? Or was there something else she was going to tell him? Something about Octavia and the people in the bunker? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> ~M


	7. Chapter Seven - Octavia

My brother is alive. He made it, and he's actually alive. Thanks to Clarke. She was willing to die to make sure that signal sent. She almost did. I owe her. I owe her a debt. I owe her everything. If it wasn't for her, I would be the only one left in my family. My dad was never around, and Mom got floated when I was growing up for the crime of having a second child, me. Bellamy has been my only family for so long now. I don't know what I'd do if he died.

Clarke has saved us all so many times. She almost died for us too many times to count. It's not right for her to be stuck up there all by herself. Then Madi came. Lord knows how she survived  _Praimfaya_. Now Clarke isn't alone, and she has someone to look after again. Clarke is always better when she has someone to save. It helps her cope with everything. Whenever someone from the bunker wants to speak with her, they never bring up Bellamy. Not anymore. They know better now. They know what even the mention of his name will do to her. It's not hard to see that she cares for him, really cares for him. She has never been like this before. Not with Finn, not with Lexa, not with anybody. The constant static from the radio clears only long enough to properly hear the familiar voice.

_"Octavia, are you there?"_

"Clarke? What's up?" I ask.

_"It's Bellamy. You know how you said you thought something was wrong? Well, there is. Raven told me before she gave Bell the radio. We don't want to worry you, but something happened up there. Something bad. Really bad. They lost a lot of oxygen and most of their food. It doesn't look good. They might not make it back. They're doing the best they can to fix the situation, but there isn't a lot they can do. I just thought I should tell you. You deserve to know."_

I can't believe it. After everything we've suffered, after everything we've been through, my brother and my friends are going to die in space. After everything we've done to save them, they're going to die anyway. It almost would've been better if they never left the bunker. But if they did that, they would lose who they were. It is impossible for my brother and my friends to ever leave someone behind, especially a friend as good as Raven.

"Clarke, you have to do something! You have to save them!" I demand.

_"How, O? In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck down here, and they're in space hundreds of miles away. And I don't know anything about rockets or oxygen generators. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I can do, but I can't."_

I can hear Clarke sobbing on her end of the radio. For so long, she has been everyone's savior. She has saved so many people, but above all, she has saved her friends so many times, me included. And now, even the thought of being unable to do anything to help, let alone save her friends is killing her.

"I know, Clarke. I'm sorry. I'm just so used to you saving everyone, and I didn't even stop to think about how this was affecting you. Did you make any progress digging us out above? The ground is survivable now, and I think you could use some familiar faces from below."

 _"I've tried, Octavia. There's nothing I can do with only two people up here. The clearing of the rocks is so very slow, it might take years to dig you out. I still have hope, though."_ Clarke always has hope for something. Hope that they're all still alive in space (confirmed), hope that we're going to make it until the rubble is gone (still working on it), hope that Bellamy feels the same (though she'd never tell anyone, let alone him), and hope that when all this is done, everyone can forgive her (already done).

"Octavia, we have a situation." Indra walks in. She and Gaia are the only ones that don't have to knock. "The people need their Blodreina." 


End file.
